Ethan Hawke
Ethan Hawke (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Hamlet (2000)'' [Hamlet]: Shot in the stomach during a struggle with Liev Schreiber; he dies shortly after shooting Kyle MacLachlan and delivering one final speech. *''Taking Lives (2004)'' [Martin Asher a.k.a. James Costa]: Stabbed in the heart with a pair of scissors by Angelina Jolie. *''One Last Thing... (2005)'' [Earl Jameison]: Dies (off-screen) of emphysema, several years before the story begins. He only appears in a video recording he made for his son (Michael Angarano) before his own death, as an imaginary vision who appears to Michael, and finally in the afterlife after Michael's own death. *''Brooklyn's Finest (2009)'' [Sal]: Shot repeatedly in the back by one of Michael K. Williams' cohorts. His body appears later on when Brian F. O'Byrne discovers it. *''Sinister (2012)'' [Ellison Oswalt]: Decapitated by his possessed daughter (Clare Foley); the film cuts just as Foley is about to bring an axe down on Ethan's throat. *''The Purge'' (2013)The Purge (2013 Film)[James Sandin]: Stabbed in the stomach by Rhys Wakefield; he dies while talking to his family. *''The Magnificent Seven (2016)'' [Goodnight Robicheaux]: Shot to death by round of gunfire from Peter Sarsgaard's men (along with Byung-hun Lee). *''Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)'' [Jolly the Pimp]: *'''24 Hours to Live ''(2017)' [Travis Conrad]: Shot in the chest twice by Qing Xu during a shootout. He was brought back to life as the doctors electrocute him. Later he's is temporarily clinically dead when his live span on his wrist runs out, along with being badly injured from the climatic shootout. He's soon rescued by Qing. TV Deaths *''Alias: Double Agent (2003)'' Markovic/James Lennox: Playing a dual Role as Dr. Enzo Markovic and CIA Agent James Lennox, Enzo is shot to death by James as Jennifer Garner watch on. *''Moby Dick'' (2011 TV mini-series) [Starbuck]: Drowns when the Pequod sinks after the whale rammed into it. Noteworthy connections *Ex-Mr. Uma Thurman. Gallery Costa's death.png|Ethan Hawke in Taking Lives Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1970 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Death scenes by emphysema Category:Actors who died in Angelina Jolie Movies Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:People who died in the The Purge Movies Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Actors who died in James DeMonaco Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Almereyda Movies Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Directors Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Writers Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Performers in open marriages Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Stage Actors Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:Atlanta Film Critics Circle Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars